Three's a crowd!
by doggyloverr
Summary: Daisy was SUPPOSED to have twin boys. but a little girl popped out her aswell. now their dealing with 3 little kids. as 19 year olds! its crazy! but good things come. rate T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AYYYEEE everyoneee I decided to make another DXL fanfic. Got kind of bored. And lonely. So here yah goo**

**Three times the trouble.**

***Daisy was expecting twins this evening. Two little boys to be exact. But things didn't go as planned* and just so you people know, luigi Mario sounds rlly friggen gay. So his last name is something Italian. Since he's Italian. It's Luigi matriones for u ppl derp* **

Doctor Lenard: Push!

Luigi: Push!

Toad helpers: Push!

Daisy: DON'T YOU THINK IM FUCKING TRYING!

*they started hearing cries and one of the boys had come out.. a minute later the second one had come out as well..*

Daisy: luigi! We're parents now! Aren't you ex… *suddenly daisy faints*

Doctor Lenard: Check her heart stat! Get her an air mask! Hurry!

The toad helpers did so and soon Daisy awoke.

Daisy: Hey um guys? I thought you took the babies to get washed?

Doctor Lenard: we did? What are you talking bout.

Daisy: there's a small little thing sitting by my butt and its crying. Loud enough so I can hear it at least.

Luigi: Oh my gosh! *he grabs up the baby and brings it to the wash table.*Hey! Wait a second! *luigi stares at the 2 babies already in blankets and hats and looks at the one he's holding* Dais'? I think you had triplets.

Daisy: Dear God please say it's a girl!

Luigi: itsa girl!

Daisy: sighs in relief*

**Back in the room resting..**

Daisy is holding both boys while luigi is holding the little girl.

Daisy: what should we name this one? (she shows luigi the one with green eyes and brown hair to the right)

Luigi: hmm….. I'm. not sure actually.

Daisy: I like the name Luke. Let's say? : Lucas reed Matriones?

Luigi: I like it. How about the other one. (luigi aimed towards the one on the left, identical to the other boy)

Daisy: you can name this one.

Luigi: ok.. hmm… I like the sound of David.. David Lee Matriones..

Daisy: Oh that's wonderful! Lastly.. our little girl.. What should we name her.

Luigi: lets pick her name together..

The two sat there thinking for about 10 minutes until it hit them.

Luigi and daisy: GABRIELLA!

Luigi: its cute. Its nice.

Daisy: it's a pretty name. and we could nickname her gigi.

Luigi: Gabriella Marie Matriones. You know I'm spoiling this one.

Daisy: I can already tell!

**So that's the end of that chapter. Come back tomorrow for more! Postings will be early in the morning! So sleep good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

**Made dis so enjoy lol**

Daisy and luigi got home with the 3 sleeping munchkins at 11pm. Thinking it'd be the easiest job on earth. They were wrong. Things got out of hand faster than daisy could say : "_Their angels"_

Daisy and luigi had been sleeping for an hour when they had heard crying all of a sudden.

Luke: *cries loudly*

Daisy: *says in her sleep* Luigi. Baby's crying.

Luigi: why do I have to get him!

Daisy: I gave birth to the child. You did nothing but hold my hand and say push.

Luigi: ughh fine.

Luigi walks into the room and cradles little Luke when all of a sudden David starts crying.

Luigi: why now!

He picks up David and cradles the two crying boys when Gigi starts to cry as well.

Luigi: DAISY! My hands are full you've got number 3!

Daisy: ughh fine!

Daisy walks into the room and picks up Gigi.

The babies stop crying and the two put them back in their crib.

Babies: WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi and daisy: omigosh!

Daisy: let's just sleep with the babies on our bed. Less crying and we see all of them at once. Whaddaya think honey?

Luigi: ugh fine. *yawns* I'm so tired.

They pick up the babies and rush to the bed. The 3 babies slept in between the couple. But things didn't go as planned….

12am-

Luke kicks luigi in the stomach in his sleep

Luigi: oww!

Daisy: shhhh they're sleeping!

Luigi flips luke on his stomach

1am- David rolls on top of luigi and farts

Luigi: What the heck!

Daisy: Luigi, im not telling you again shut up!

Luigi puts David by Daisy

2am-

Gigi chews on Luigi's ear.

Luigi: mhmm saisy stop it theres kids in the room.

Daisy: luigi? That's not me.

Luigi turns around to see Gigi.

He slowly puts her by daisy.

8am-

Luigi is on the floor sleeping

Daisy: *yawns* mhm I slept so good last night luigi…Luigi? *looks over the bed* Luigi! Get off the floor! We have to get planning! We're having guests over tomorrow!

Luigi: ugh dear, not to be rude.. but HOW THE HECK DID YOU SLEEP GOOD! IVE BEEN FARTED ON, BITTEN, AND KICKED!

Daisy: calm down luigi! You can't be so angry around the babies. it's not healthy.

Luigi: ughhhhhhh

Daisy: maybe a shower will cool you off.

Luigi: that'd be nice. Can you come?

Daisy: *she smirks but then it dies off* The babies have to take a shower too yah know.

Luigi: ughhh fine.

The two start stripping down the babies as well as themselves and step in the shower.

**In the shower…**

Luigi is holding Gigi and David while Daisy is holding Luke.

Daisy: awww look at their chubby little tummies! It's so cute!

Luigi: hey it is kinda cute!

All a sudden David starts peeing on Luigi. He has the nerve to drop the baby until….

Daisy: Luigi I swear if you drop that baby im breaking your neck1

Luigi: awww ewwww!

The couple washes the babies and dries off

**Sooooooo how was it? Goooddddd?**

**Luigi is having trouble being a dad! Tune in for moreeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's a crowd ch.3**

**The small family had gotten dressed and were watching a show in the living room**

Daisy: hey luigi, peach had some baby gifts she wanted me to come and pick up so I'm gonna head out now.

Luigi: cool I'll get the babies in their car seats!

Daisy: um. Luigi? You're not going.

Luigi: ok cool I'll have some alone time!

Daisy: they're not going either!

Luigi: DAISY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

Daisy: calm down sweetie! And I think this I good for you! You can work on your parenting skills! And bond with the kids!

Luigi: but I don't have boobs so what are the gonna eat!

Daisy: o_0 I pre-made some milk. The bottles are on the heating pad and the baby food is on the table.

Luigi: what'll they play with!

Daisy: I got them all bouncy chairs. You strap them in and they can bouncy spin and play all at once. Sweetie stop worrying so much! You'll be fine!

Luigi: daisy. The kids. Will kill me. And it'll be your fault.

Daisy: sure they will.

Daisy grabs the keys and leaves.

Luigi turns around seeing Luke, David, and Gigi all staring at him.

Luigi: oh dear.

Luigi grabs the 3 bottles and gives them to each baby.

Luigi: that should do! Easy as eating cake!

5min. later

Gigi: *cries loudly*

Luigi: oh dear what is it.

He picks up Gigi and rocks her back in forth yet accomplished nothing. He pats her back and she stops.

Luigi: why would patting her back make her stop crying?

He continues to pat when he here's a loud burp.

Luigi: OHHH! She had to burp but couldn't do it alone because she's an infant still! That makes better sense.

He continues to cradle her then puts her in the bouncy chair.

Luigi: Ew! What's that putrid smell!

He looks down at David and notices he's smiling a little.

Luigi: so you're the little stinker! Maybe I should call you Mr. stinky!

Luigi grabs a diaper and changes David's then puts him in his bouncer chair

Finally Luke is just watching tv so Luigi puts him in the Bouncy chair as well.

About 10min later the babies fell asleep.

Luigi picked them all up and put them on the couch by him. He soon fell asleep too.

45min later.

Daisy: Luigi! I'm home! I've been texting you for 5min now! I needed help getting all these baby gifts inside! … Luigi?

She drops all the gifts on the floor and walks into the living room.

She smiles to see Luigi sleeping on the couch and the triplets all sleeping on his chest.

Daisy: *she whispers.. see luigi. You are a good father.* she kisses his head and picks up the baby gifts*

**How was it? More chapters to come! Ill keep it going until 10! Thanks bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three's a crowd! **

**Ch… idk I forgot lol**

Luigi woke up with the 3 munchkins cuddling on his chest sound asleep.

Luigi: *looks around the room* Daisy still isn't back? Hmmm…

Daisy walks through the door.

Daisy: Oh hey Luigi!

Luigi: Daisy, It's 5pm. You left at 12pm. Where've you been?

Daisy: Oh, I came back at 1:50, but you were sleeping with the kids so I didn't wanna bug you. I took a little girls day for myself and went for Manicures and Pedicures!

Luigi:…. Wow. Ok then. Can you Help me get Them in their cribs?

Daisy: Sure. Oh and What's for dinner!

Luigi: Really. I have to babysit and make dinner.?

Daisy: Pretty please babe?

Luigi: o_0 fine.

*daisy kisses him gently.*


	5. Chapter 5

Threes a crowd..

Lol im slowly hating the title…

Luigi is in the kitchen cooking while daisy is putting bibs on the three

Daisy: One bib for little luke

Luke giggles and smiles

Daisy: one bib for little miss Gigi

Gigi smiles

Daisy: and one bib for little david!

David laughs loudly

Luigi: THE FOODS READY!

Daisy: Luigi, its practically impossible for me to hold 3 kids in two hands.

Luigi: alright. Lemme help you.

Luigi grabs luke and they all walk into the dinning room and put the kids into their high chairs.

Daisy gives the kids a bowl full of spaghetti o's.

Luke: splashes the bowl into his face

Gigi: throws bowl at luigi

David: pulls Daisy's hair

Daisy: AGHH! Luigi, I'm calling my parents, they can watch the kids while me and you eat out.

Luigi: works for me!

**Another short ch. Sorry im too busy this week lol**


End file.
